Financial institutions typically interact with parties to transactions, such as individuals, partnerships, companies, and corporations, by providing points of presentment at locations that are convenient to the parties to the transactions. Points of presentment include, for example, front counters of bank branches, cash vaults, merchant back offices, and automatic teller machines (ATMs) providing deposit automation. Parties to transactions present physical items embodying a transaction at these points of presentment, and these items typically include checks, cash, withdrawal slips, deposit slips, loan payment slips, and/or remittance slips.
While tellers often assist parties to transactions at some points of presentment, these tellers are typically required to spend excessive amounts of time and attention to data entry and transaction balancing. Furthermore, the tellers typically have no way of ensuring that all items of a transaction are valid. In addition, points of presentment affording no teller assistance rely entirely on the party to the transaction to ensure that the transaction is balanced. Thus, the teller's focus is on the transaction and not the customer.
Often, financial institution branches will assemble and process the transaction long after the party to the transaction has departed the point of presentment. As a result, unbalanced and/or invalid transactions are discovered late, without affording the party to the transaction or teller at the point of presentment an opportunity to correct or otherwise balance the transaction.
The need remains, therefore, for a system and method of processing a transaction at a point of presentment that improves quality control of transactions while reducing time and labor requirements at a point of presentment. The present invention fulfills this need.